


Prom Night

by auroradesu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: Sing wants Yue to enjoy being a teenager, even if it's for one night.





	Prom Night

“I don’t know about this Sing..” Yue protested. The younger of the two smiled as he helped fix his friend’s suit collar and pat his shoulder. “It’ll be fun! Let’s enjoy being our age for a night.” The two had been standing on the stairs of an old high school that was already alive with lights and sounds from inside. Yue groaned lightly as he tried to remember why he let Sing talk him into this situation.

After the events involving Banana Fish had died down the air of the city had changed and so had the two dragons of Chinatown. They were lifted to higher pedestals in their world and viewed in the same eyes as adults. “Wanna go to a real-life prom?” Sing inquired of Yue a month ago. “There’s one for kids in the city and I got us tickets.”

Yue looked up from his laptop perplexed. “Prom? Like in those movies you had me watch?” A slight frown crossed his face as he sat back to fold his arms over his chest as if to solidify his silent disapproval. “I’ve been to galas more lavish and extravagant than some little kiddy prom. Our time for being children is long since gone. We have our roles Sing.”

Yue had a point, but Sing wasn’t going to admit it. He felt closer to Yue recently and knew how closed off and cold he could be at times out of instinct for survival. No innocent enjoyment or happiness could enter Yue’s realm. “Yeah, we’ve got roles because of who we are, but we’re also kids too! Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to be like kids our age?” 

Recently that had been a thought occupying the back of the older teens mind, but it was more of an annoyance and distraction to him. Sure, there was a time where he was able to enjoy being his age but that was taken away from him early thanks to his foul brothers. He’d spent more time in darkness, pain and grief, that he wasn’t sure it was possible to find that warmth again. During those thoughts, Blanca’s words rang in his ears and the sting of Sing’s slap all that time ago burned fresh on his cheek. There were at least two people in his world who genuinely wanted him to find warmth again. “Just this one night,” he replied after a rather long thought filled silence. “After tonight no more trying to make me a teenager like in movies and fairy tales. I’m head of the Lee clan and you are my eyes in Chinatown.”

Brows rose and eyes widened when he heard Yue agree to his silly request. “Really?!” Sing jumped up from the couch he had been lounging on and pulled Yue to stand for a quick examination. “Do you have any clothes that don’t scream I’m the Chinese Richie Rich?”

“Of course, I don’t,” Yue scoffed upturning his nose at the comment. “And who’s Richie Rich?!”

Thankfully Sing was a clever boy and managed to get them both suits with matching tie and bow tie. As a joke Sing had bought a corsage to match with the red color of Yue’s tie but was pleasantly surprised when his friend willingly let him pin it to his breast pocket. “At the stroke of midnight, we turn back into leaders of Chinatown, right?” Sing joked with a smile. “Ready Cinderella?”

Yue rolled his eyes at the nickname but walked along with his friend into the lively setting. Sing took the lead in getting them checked in before they headed into the gymnasium where the dance would be held. He could tell Yue was caught off guard by the number of children his age, the sounds, the lights, the foreignness of the setting he had been placed in. Immediate culture shock was written all over his face. The moon dragon looked to his counterpart with a slight panic that he tried to hide by waving a hand to the festivities. “Well?” He opened. “What should we do?”

Sing smiled a bright reassuring smile as he nodded to the refreshment table. “Should we get a drink?” Hooking arms with his friend, he led him over to the table that was lined with budget snacks and of course a classic large punch bowl. Yue’s nose scrunched as he surveyed the food that lined the table. “Am I supposed to eat this? It’s.....so cheap.” To that comment Sing laughed and passed the other a cup. “Of course, it’s cheap. Not everyone was born rich and the people who set this up are non for profit. The kids here are like us. They just wanna be kids for a night.” Yue went quiet as he examined his cup before looking out at the dance floor. The other kids looked like they were enjoying themselves. Laughing, dancing, joking around...Before he could get too lost in his thoughts starting to build, he was ushered to sit on some bleachers by Sing. He could clearly see the dark muck building at Yue’s feet where his thoughts would pull him down into a spiral of sadness and toxicity. Tonight, was going to be the night where Sing would help Yue move toward the light and step out of the dark.

“Sing?” Yue spoke up. “What’s that?” He pointed to a black curtained box where children had been going in and out holding pictures. The fellow dragon smiled, happy to see Yue showing some interest in the event. “It’s a photo booth,” he explained. “You go in and there’s funny props you can use and take pictures. Wanna go?” His smile grew into a mischievous smirk as he took the cup from Yue to help him down from the bleachers. He wasn’t going to let the other protest the idea regardless of his answer.

While they waited their turn, Yue was still glancing around the room. He took in the energy of the children who got excited for a favorite song, the possible first love building over by the punch bowl, and the full enjoyment on everyone’s face. It...it was nice. He was snapped out of the admiration when Sing pulled him along for their turn. He looked at the table and box in front of them filled with ridiculous props for them. “Uh....” he began but Sing was already grabbing giant sunglasses to put on him. After the first photo was taken, Yue looked to Sing who was already making a mad grab as well. A sign saying “I’m with stupid” caught Yue’s eyes that he quickly grabbed, along with a bright pink boa. For the last one, Sing put his arm around Yue’s shoulder grinning with a thumbs up. Yue smiled a genuine soft smile while giving his own thumbs up.

“You can keep the pictures,” Yue suggested as he continued to hold and admire them. He finally passed the sheet to the other who folded it up to place his pocket. “I’ll hang on to it for whenever you wanna look back on it,” he smiled saying. 

A change in tempo from the DJ sent the whole room in a frenzy. It seemed like a popular song was on. Smirking deviously, Sing grabbed Yue’s arm to pull him to the dance floor. All of Yue’s protests were drowned out by the music and joyful singing and cheering of the attendees. Once they were in a good spot, Sing let the other go to shake his groove thang. Yue on the other hand stood with hands crossed, frowning at Sing. “Dance Yue! Feel the beat and move!” He shook his head ‘no’. Sing gave a slight frown back as he stepped up to his friend. His hands slipped to Yue’s hips where he forced them to sway side to side even if his upper body still tried to protest. “Daaaaaaance,” Sing whined as he swayed along with Yue. “Don’t be so stuck up, Princess Party Pooper.”

“I am not!” He retorted. Shoving Sing’s hands from his hips, Yue gently pushed him back to give himself space. While he was unfamiliar with the song, Yue was surprisingly giving a show for Sing. ‘Call me stuck up huh?’ He thought. His hips swayed and hands twirled as he stepped up to the other to bring his show closer. Hands beginning to travel along Sing’s features before he turned his back to him to look over his shoulder. Sing was following the message Yue was sending and returned his hands to Yue’s hips. They continued to dance together, finding their rhythm and flow before the music changed once more to a slow song. The two paused. “Did you learn how to slow dance in your princess classes?” Sing asked with a smirk. His hands moved to Yue’s hips again while Yue’s rested on Sing’s shoulders. “Maybe you should take some lessons Sing.” Yue was obviously leading in their movements while the song played. “I..I’ve had fun Sing. Thank you.” 

Hearing the gratitude from his friend filled his heart with joy. “I’m happy to hear it. Did it give you a nice taste of a high school prom?”

“There’s one thing missing,” Yue mused as he returned his gaze to Sing. Before he could reply, Sing was at the receiving end of a kiss. “Now,” he softly smiled in reply as he pulled away. “It’s like in the movies. Let’s go home Sing.”

The two made their way back through the crowd to exit the building, hand in hand. Yue was thankful for the brief glimpse at what a kid his age could enjoy. The memories he created with Sing on this night would never be forgotten.


End file.
